Happy Halloween Ken
by bat
Summary: Poor Ken things go arye on a nightout so b


Happy Halloween Ken

Omi had come to the older boys with a request. Aya didn't want to do it, but Yohji had agreed with Omi. Poor KenKen needed cheering up. The new soccer team was losing every game. The new love of his life had dumped him. Plus old KenKen was putting on some weight around the middle. The plan was simple, tell him, we're going out to eat and surprise him with the new haunted house. As a group of friends they would go through it together. Aya Oked it if no mission came up. He hoped for a mission. Omi knew there would not be one because he asked Manx for the night off. So come Friday evening the gang was going out.

Ken was a little happy at the thought of going to nice restaurant for dinner. Omi had pick out his clothes and laid them out on his bed. Did he think he was ten. Well at lest Omi cared about him.

He fixed his hair and checked to see if he was all tucked and zipped, and down he went. To his surprise the others where all waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok KenKen." Omi smiled. How had Yohji beat him. The man took twice as long as most guys. The happy little group got into Ayas car. Omi and Ken in back. Yohji got shotgun. Just once Ken wondered what it would be like to sit in the front set. The ride to the restaurant was dull and quit. The meal was nice but only Ome and Yohji talked. They we're heading back when Aya took a wrong turn.

"Aya your going the wrong way." Ken said the others laughed.

"No Ken." Ken looked up ahead the crowd was mulling about. The line was long. The lights where blue violet. The monsters where every where. "KenKen surprise we are taking you to the new haunted house." The joy in Kens eyes told the whole story. His friends did care about him. Ken bounced out of the car and ran up to the line for tickets. "Ken we got the tickets already." Omi shouted over the noise. Ken ran to the other line. He tried to act normal as Aya had pointed out. The closer to the entrance they got the harder to hide his enthusiasm. Yohji stepped between Ken and Aya, so to keep the one from hitting the other. The closer to the gate the closer Yohji snuggled to Aya. Ken looked to Omi and sighed. "Well they are dating."

"OMI! Omi over here." That voice was familiar. Aya-chan came running up. She had a small group with her. Aya stared at her. "Oh hi Ran. Omi can you come with us?" She jestered to the others from their school. Omi looked from her to Ken.

"How bout you come with us?" Aya-chan walked over to the group of boys and girls to ask.

"Ok with them. You don't mind do you Ran?"

"No of course not the more the merrier." Yohji answered for the whole group. "This way we can sneak off." he whispered into Ayas ear. Aya nodded in agreement. Ken could guess what the to older boys where thinking. He also knew that Omi and Aya-chan were thinking along the same lines. If Ken did the math correctly he was a fifth wheel. The other school kids paired off evenly. He was alone.

"Look over there. It's not really them? Is it."

"Well hellooo little kitties." Schu cooed. He had his arm wrapped around Brads. Nagi was with Tot. Jei was alone.

"Look here, this is our night out." Omi had started.

"We are here also for fun." They nodded.

"Alone?" this was aimed at Ken. He looks over to Schu who a had a grin as big as the grand cayon.

"No." what different was it to him.

"Enter at your own risk." the ghoul at the gate stated as he ushered them in.

The night had become over cast with clouds, the fog rolled in from some where. The girls screamed as the werewolf jumped from a bush. The school kids, Omi and Aya-chan ran up ahead. Nagi and Tot jogged a little behind. A vampire stopped Ken as he was about to follow Aya and Yohji across a swinging bridge.

"Hey I'm with them."

"Tell me another one. I wasn't unearthed yesterday." True Ken did look like he was tagging along behind. Aya and Yohji where a couple any one could see it. "Hey YOU can go,can go now." Ken nodded and ran across. He got to the other side but no sight of Aya and Yohji.

"Lost?"

"No."

"Tell you what."

"Schu, I'm sure their around here. Just trying to scare me." Ken hoped that was the truth Yohji would think it was fun to freak him out.

"Brad what do you think?"

"Ken should come with us"

"Well there it is." Schu held on to Brad and walked down the path. Jei eyed Ken. He bumped shoulders with Ken and followed the others. Ken looked but saw no one. The vampire on the other end of the bridge was sending new people over. Ken ran and caught up with Jei.

Ken heard Yohji laughing up ahead.

"I hear Yohji. Come on." Ken ran and slipped and fell. Schu laughed.

"Are you alright Ken?" Jei asked as he held out a hand to help him up. Ken took the hand offered.

"Thank you." They had to go though a glowing tunnel that spun around them. It made Ken dizzy. Jei held on to him so he wouldn't fall again. Out of the tunnel Schu and Brad move off a bit to themselves. How? Ken wondered had his life slipped away from him. A night with his friends was now a blind date with Fafarello. The haunted house loomed over them. A zombie waved them in. Cobwebs ghostly lights. Hands reaching out for you. Strange laughter and screaming girls.

"Touch him again and die." That was Aya. They where close. Ken tried to get up to his friends.

A group of teenage girls blocked the way. They where trying to avoid a monster. When he got to the fallen monster sitting on the floor holding his face. Aya and Yohji where gone.

"Touch the tall blonde." Jei said shaking his head. The monster looked up at him and nodded yes.

"Red didn't like that." He then took Ken by the hand and lead on. Jei, Fafarello, being nice to him as kind of fretting. Most of the time Fafarello was trying to kill him. "This is fun." Jei hugged Ken. Kens mind was dancing, spinning out into its self. It's a dream a night mare. The rest of the house was a blur of demons, ghosts, and ghouls. The exit was up head. Out they walked. Aya was standing by his car. Yohji was sitting inside. Aya saw Ken with Jei in hand and glared at him.

"Where the hell where you?!" Aya yelled. "We've been waiting and your playing with the enemy." Aya walked around to th drivers side. "Coming?"

"Where's Omi?"

"He went with the others to Halloween party." Yohji got out of the car and puled the seat forward "KenKen come on Aya needs his sleep."

"Yohji."

"Bye Jei." Ken shook his hand. Jei pulled him in for a small kiss and hug. Ken broke away and scampered for the got in, and when the door was closed Aya pealed out.

"KenKen what where you doing?"

"What.....you left me. A lone,I was alone and Jei found me." Ken was mad. How could they act like he did this.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

The ride back to house was quiet. Ken couldn't stop thinking how nice Jei had been. With out Jei the evening would have been a went up to his room and readied for bed. He turned out the light. Ken heard Yohji and Aya go to their room. An hour later he heard Omi and Aya-chan come in. Still the hours ticked by and he couldn't sleep. There came a ping from the window. Ken ignored it. The nosie came again and again. Ken got up and opened the window. He was hit in the head by a bag of candy.

"Sorry." It was Faf......Jei. Ken smiled down.

"Thanks. Better go." Ken waved. Jei wave back and thru a kiss.

"Happy Halloween!" He said as he disappeared into the shadows Ken turned to go to bed when he got the scare of his life. Aya , Yohji, Omi, and Aya-chan standing in his door way.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!" they all said.

don't own weiss have a nice and safe Happy Halloween


End file.
